Despite the enormity and popularity of the WWW, browsing websites has traditionally been an individual experience. However, in many instances, users may wish to discuss information or news that they find on websites with other users. For example, a user who is viewing a website of an automobile manufacturer may want to communicate with others who are also viewing the same website. Despite this desire, users are often unable to identify other users who wish to interact in such a manner and additionally, to determine which of the interested users have visited or viewed the relevant website or information. Known methods involve installing or using special software or browser modifications which increases the level of complexity for the user.
For the foregoing reasons, a system and method of facilitating communication and interaction between viewers of the same or similar websites is needed.